Forum:Brainstorming: Categories
Right me hearties, so what I was thinking was that people may (or may not) have some good, well-outlined ideas as to new categories for easier browsing and management and whathaveyou. Well, the real reason I made this thread was to pose the question of whether we should create a new category for cities, towns, hamlets, that sort of thing, which some people have tried to implement in the past (though without due process, obviously). I myself think a category encompassing all cross-game settlements might be a good idea, though the series' general concept of what a true settlement is varies. Also, you guys got anything? --AuronKaizer ' 02:50, July 7, 2011 (UTC) :I'm down with towns/cities/villages/whateveryoufeelliketitleingits categories; as for other things, I don't have much, so sorry for being a dead fish :P -'Minish Link 02:59, July 7, 2011 (UTC) ::I like the settlements idea. I also think it may be a good idea to expand the Monarchs category to include all rulers. Seems kind of strange to single out only one class of ruler. In OoT alone for example, we have Mido, Darunia, Ganondorf, and Nabooru, whihc is equal to the number of categorized monarchs in this game (Ruto is only in a subcategory for some reason). Keeping monarchs as a subcategory would probably be a good idea as well. Jedimasterlink (talk) 05:38, July 7, 2011 (UTC) :::Ok, you said brainstorm in the title, so here we go: :::1: I like Jedi's idea of keeping "Monarchs" and also making a broader "Rulers" category. :::2: I also like the settlements idea. I think we should call it "Settlements" since that would be broad enough to encompass everything (i.e. it's weird to call the Sunken City a town or Kokiri Forest a City). We could define a "Settlement" as any place that is the permanent residence of more than one individual/family unit/household. That would mean Link's house in ALttP wouldn't count cause it's just his family, while somewhere with a few people like Romani Ranch (the so called "Village of Milk") would be included. :::3: As long as we're brainstorming, what about "Bottle Items"? This would obviously include anything that can be put in a bottle in any game. :::4: Companions? As in Navi, Ezlo, Midna, presumably Phi, etc.? :::5: The way the "Sages" category is handled is confusing to me. We include the proper Seven Sages (Saria, Darunia, etc.) and their successors and such (Laruto, Makar), but we also mix in people like Sahasrahla and Ezlo. Can we remove the non-Seven-Sage related ones, or else make a separate category for them to make things clearer? Also, and I know this can be a point of contention, but should we add the Seven Maidens? According to the corrected translation of ALttP and original Japanese, they are descended form people called the "Seven Sages" just like the OoT name, and have obvious similarities from a categorical standpoint. :::6: One thing that has always bothered me is the items category: It includes both Link's actual inventory items and random objects that he may never even touch. We could do something like change the "Item" category to "Objects" and make "Items" only apply to Link's equipment, or else keep "Items" the way they are and make a new "Inventory Items" category for Link's stuff. Now, we do have the "List of items in The Legend of Zelda: Blah" pages; they are still not all consistently named and need considerable work, but would provide a list of actual inventory items if fixed up, albeit not a categorical one. The Items/Objects or Items/Inventory Items options would obviously be a lot of work but I think it might be useful. Thoughts?--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 00:23, July 10, 2011 (UTC) ::::1: Sure, I'm cool with that. ::::2: Settlements sounds good to me; better than Cities, Towns, etc. anyway because it's broader. ::::3: Bottle Items sounds great. I'm surprised we don't have such a thing already. ::::4: I definitely like this one as well. ::::5: I say remove the non-Seven-Sages sages. Not so sure about including the Seven Maidens. ::::6: I'm for keeping Link's inventory items as "Items" and making a separate category as "Objects"; would definitely take a lot of work, but it'd probably be worth it in the end. After all, on such "object" pages we do usually say "___ is an object from ___". ::::So yeah, all in all, good job. -'Minish Link' 05:12, July 10, 2011 (UTC) *Facepalm* Duh, a fanon category. We have fan-games and pages with non-canon info but no actual fanon tag. We could actually call it fanon, but I'd lean towards being more official sounding and calling it "Fan Works" or "Fan Made".--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 04:08, July 11, 2011 (UTC) :^Seconded. As for the other ones FD suggested: ::3 and 4: I like both of these. ::5: I'm all for removing the non-seven-sages characters from that category. Adding the seven maidens is a stretch, but it could work, I suppose. Leaning toward not doing that since they themselves aren't called sages, though. ::6: I think I'd prefer moving all non-inventory items to a separate "objects" category. I agree that calling things like Postbox items never made any sense. :So, yeah. Nice work. Jedimasterlink (talk) 03:56, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Bump Bumping. Here are the category suggestions so far: # Settlements: I suggest this being defined as places that are the permanent residence of more than one family unit. Link's house in ALttP wouldn't count for example. Do we want it to be a single category or divide it by game (OoT settlements, MM settlements, etc.) # Rulers: For people who rule other people. Monarchs would be a sub category of this. # Bottle Items: Items that can be put in one of Link's empty bottles. Single category or divide by game? # Companions: Navi, Ezlo, Midna, etc. # Changes to the Sages: Remove Ezlo and Sahasrahla from the Sages category. While the word sage is technically used to describe them, the point of the category is to denote the Seven Sages and their predecessors/successors, not people who have that word as a title for other reasons. # Fanon: We've removed fanon sections, but fanon pages (the Hero of Time movie, Abridged series pages, etc.) could be given this category. # Objects: Move the objects that are not actual items from Link's inventory to a separate "objects" category, rather than "items" (Postbox, Quicksand etc.). I would define true items as anything that appears on Link's inventory/pause screens, as well as anything that he consistently carries with him. I only say that last part because the shield does not technically appear on the inventory screen in AoL or FSA. This would mean that things that Link picks up and carries on his head like OoT Bomb Flowers, MM Rock Sirloin, and many FSA items such as Moon Pearls and Medallions, would be counted as objects and not items. To include things that Link carries on his head though would make bushes, rocks, signs, skulls, snowballs, and such like count as items, which I don't think they should. A number of these have already been supported by various people, but I wanted to get another wave of opinions and ask about the details, especially with the item vs object definition. Thoughts?--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 18:56, September 3, 2011 (UTC) :1': As I said before, sounds good to me. :'2: I like this idea; it works for people like Siroc as well, since I don't think she'd be classified as a "monarch". :3': Definitely. I'd say one category, but that's just me; I'd be open to the other option as well. :'4: Again, definitely. :5': Yeah, I'll agree with that. :'6: Sounds good. :7': I'll agree with this. So all in all, good ideas. I know I already said I supported these, but I thought I'd reiterate. -'Minish Link 19:38, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Double Bump If there are no objections/comments, can we actually get around to doing this? -'Minish Link' 16:52, December 10, 2011 (UTC)